


he's hardly what I wanted

by uofmdragon



Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Nobles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint overhears his new husband say some unkind things about himself.  Except, his new husband is talking about a horse, not his husband.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	he's hardly what I wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endrega_Turtlesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/gifts).



> Endrega23 requested Clint/Phil, for trope let's say hurt/comfort and arranged marriage for Promptsgiving

"He's hardly what I wanted," the words echoed in Clint's head as he made his way out of the house. Away from his recently wedded husband, who he thought they'd made progress toward becoming something beyond two people that were in need of a spouse. 

The Barton lands were old and prestigious, but the Barton family was broke. Clint's father had drunk away whatever meager savings that existed. It wasn't as if they could sell the family estate as that was forbidden by the king. The Coulson family had been in need of a title. They could only climb so far without such things and a title would garner them more respect and access to a higher circle.

Clint knew he wasn't Phil's first choice, he knew that there was a musician that the other man had given his heart too. Family first though. The Coulson matriarch had been allowed to choose between Clint and Barney, she'd chosen Clint for her son. With this match, she might be able to arrange an even more profitable match for her daughter, one where an heir was necessary. 

Clint had met Phil the day they were to be married and barely exchanged two words before the wedding. They'd wed and took up residence in the old Barton manor with Barney moving to an apartment in the city and receiving an allowance.

Phil was a stubborn sort, but they had both wanted what was best for the family and once they realized their goals were similar, it had been easier working together. To be fair, Clint was also stubborn, but he knew the people of the land, having taken as many small jobs to help stretch funds. Really what had saved the family was that Clint was an excellent shot and the fact that in the deepest of winters when food was at its scarcest, he would then accept Lady Romanovs help. 

Clint grabbed the bow stored by the back door and strode out onto the lawns. Grateful that he'd been coming to see if Coulson would be free for a ride when he'd heard those words. His riding clothes served as double duty as his hunting clothes. These were less than immaculate, simply because they needed their money elsewhere. It bled into the forest, which Clint knew well. He had no issue, slipping through the trees and picking up a game trail.

He was stupid, falling for the man, when he knew this would be a loveless marriage. Coulson might be kind to him, but he was not what the other man wanted. He might have noble blood running through his veins, but it did him no good as he never had the proper tutelage. They'd stayed away from court, too poor for the expense. Certainly, couldn't afford tutors. They were the black sheep of the nobles, but they were nobles.

The squeal was Clint's only warning and he was lucky to avoid the charge of the boar. He fired an arrow into its backside and then grabbed a branch, hauling himself into the tree as the boar turned for another attack. Clint fired another arrow, knowing he would need a lucky shot to fell it.

*

The manor was quiet, far too quiet after Phil dismissed his guests. He frowned, realizing that Clint must have gone for his ride without him. Well, that was fine. Phil had been busy, completing the deal that needed to be made and at a good discount. Since, Blake had tried to sell him an inferior stallion.

Clint had an excellent eye for horseflesh and when Blake had sold him on that awful beast. Well, Clint had caught that and with his marriage to Clint, it wouldn't do for Blake to make an enemy. Blake had come to rectify the error and feigned surprise and that someone had swapped horses. Phil didn't actually believe that, but still he'd been invited to Blake's estate along with Clint and the other man would have his choice of Blake's stallions and if Phil could close the deal properly a few mares. Not that they needed those as Clint's friend Lady Romanov had a few that would do well. A proper business for his husband, Phil decided, something they could use the profits to invest into the grounds and town.

He'd been keeping it as a surprise for husband, a proper wedding gift, several months late. Phil had thought he was marrying a lazy noble that had wasted away his bloodline. Instead, he'd gotten a hard working, stubborn man that the villagers often came to him for help. He was well loved and that could not be said for a nobleman after all.

The town had gone downhill along with the manor, but it would soon turn around. Clint wanted it to be a priority and Phil was fine with that, but for every two jobs in two, one was being completed here. He was sure that any extra food the village had would be making its way here after the harvest, which was well and good.

A commotion caught his attention. He paused listening and that was certainly Clint's voice and the cook scolding him. 

Phil made his way toward the kitchen.

"Well, don't let it go to waste," Clint was saying, sounding full offended.

"You sit, milord, before you bleed all over me kitchen," the cook said, shooing him to a corner. "You run to town and get Dr. Fitz."

"Bleed?" Phil questioned.

The kitchen went silent, except for the cook, who looked at the maid and said, "Go."

The maid wasted no time, ducking her eyes as she passed by Phil and scurrying out of the house. The servants were gathered around something and still. He couldn't see Clint and his heart lurched. 

He moved into the room, shoving people aside until he came upon his husband. Seated near the cook and one leg a bloody mangled mess. "What the hell?"

Clint was quiet, eyes full of stubborn determination. "No worries, Lord Phillip as you've heard, Mrs. Bakersfield has already sent for the good doctor. You can say you did everything to keep me well."

The tone had Phil stepping back as he looked at the man. The warmth was gone from his face. "Clint?" Phil said, gently, unsure of what he'd done to upset the man.

"It was a boar, milord," Mrs. Bakersfield said from next to him. She had towels and was wrapping them around Clint's leg.

"What were you doing hunting boar by yourself?!"

"I wasn't! I'm not that stupid!" Clint snapped at him. "I was walking in the woods. It attacked me and I defended myself. It's what I'm good at."

Phil eyed his husband. "Clint, I feel that I've upset you in some way, but I'm unsure what I have done. Please tell me what I've done so I can fix this. I can't have you mad and bleeding."

"Why not? I know I'm not what you wanted."

Phil's eyes narrowed, because there was something about that. He'd have to come back to it, because he couldn't place it. Clint when upset could fire words almost as well from his bow. "No, you are not what I planned, you are something else entirely."

Clint's face took on a confused look, before scowling. "Just because you say it sweetly to my face, doesn't change things."

Phil crossed his arms. "Have I said it in a different way to others?"

"To your friend."

Phil nodded, because now it made sense. "To my friend about that damn horse, you laughed at me for buying."

Clint was silent. "You were talking about the horse? That it was not what you expected?"

"Yes, and now we shall have our pick of his stallions to start our line of horses."

"Our own line?" Clint repeated, look surprised.

"Yes, our own line, money that will be yours alone as I consider this whole thing a proper wedding present," Phil stated, glancing down at the Clint's leg and paling. "Provided you don't bleed out in the kitchen!"

"I…" Clint started, before looking away. "But it is true. I'm not what you wanted."

"No," Phil agreed. "When we were wed, you were not want I wanted."

Clint's eyes closed shut tightly.

Phil frowned and tsked slightly. "But I am finding that you are exactly who I needed and quickly becoming what I want now."

Clint's eyes opened, widely. "Really?"

"Yes, so no dying because of a damn boar, okay?"

"Yes, husband," Clint responded with just a touch of sarcasm.

Phil considered it and then decided to hell with decorum and leaned in to kiss Clint's lips quickly. "Good."


End file.
